Description: The research conducted by investigators in Research Core 4 seeks to characterize the interplay between genetics, aging, and the environment in the pathogenesis of neurodegenerative diseases, as well as to elucidate the mechanism of action of certain neurotoxicants. The goals of the Research Core are to continue to facilitate the integration between laboratory investigators and colleagues involved in human studies, to foster the development of a new program project on environmental and genetic risk factors in neurodegenerative diseases, and to develop a rodent behavioral laboratory for use by Center investigators. The Neurotoxicology Research Core consists of eight Investigators, from the Departments of Environmental Health, Neurological Surgery, Pathology, Medical Genetics, and Epidemiology, five Affiliate Investigators from the Departments of Environmental Health, Neurology, and Bioengineering at the University of Washington, and investigators from outside research institutions. In addition to broad involvement in major issues in neurotoxicology, Dr. Costa collaborates with Dr. Furlong exploring genetic polymorphisms in paraoxonase and susceptibility to organophosphorus insecticides and with Dr. Checkoway on polymorphisms of monoamine oxidase B and D2 receptors as risk factors in Parkinson's disease. Dr. Burbacher continues his studies of developmental toxicity of lead in non-human primates and has taken on the task of developing a rodent behavioral laboratory, with Drs. Costa and Furlong, following the departure of Dr. Gilbert from the university. The addition of Dr. Martin to the research core has provided additional strength in Alzheimer's disease. The investigators have developed extensive c9ollaborations and have utilized the facility cores in their collaborative research. Future plans include the stimulation of increased interactions between Core investigators, implementation of a rodent behavioral laboratory, fostering the concept of ecogenetics in the neurotoxicology community, facilitating research by the Core investigators, developing a program project in genetic and environmental risk in neurodegenerative diseases, and catalyzing additional collaborations and stimulating new lines of research.